Identity
Identity is the thirteenth episode of the US series. It is the season one finale. Synopsis Ryan ignores Wilfred's advice, creating an existential crisis for both of them. Plot Wilfred is typing out his will on Ryan's typewriter in preparation for his death while Ryan is trying to figure out how to win Jenna's case. When Wilfred asks how he won so many cases before, Ryan explains to him that he had a legitimate file and a black file. He would start with the legitimate one and when that one failed, he would use the black file that was filled with dirt on the opposition. Wilfred tells Ryan to use the black file just this once promising to deliver Jenna to him if he succeeds. Ryan starts screaming that he can't keep ignoring his relationship with Wilfred as none of it makes any sense. He demands to know who Wilfred is and Wilfred tells Ryan that the pills he took the first episode worked and he is in between life and death. If he wins the trial, Ryan will be able to move on to the afterlife. Wilfred suddenly quotes Lost and Ryan realizes that he is acting out the storyline to get Ryan to do the trial. The next day, Ryan is waiting with Wilfred, Drew, and Jenna for a meeting with the opposing lawyer. When he fails at intimidating them Ryan finds a black file that Wilfred placed in his suitcase. Using it, he gets Jenna's job back. Outside of the office, Ryan wants to know when Wilfred is going to deliver Jenna and when Wilfred says he cant, Ryan flips and decides to do whatever it takes to get her. Ryan invites Jenna and Drew over to his place along with Kristen, Leo, and their neighbor Mr. Patel. The six of them are sharing a meal in Ryan's back yard when Ryan instigates a fight between Kristen and Leo by using Mr. Patel who is from India (Kristen has been thinking of going to India with her boss). Wilfred confronts Ryan on using his sister's failed marriage to get to Jenna so Ryan starts to blow bubbles to distract him. In Ryan's kitchen, Ryan congratulates Drew on his future marriage and Drew admits that she hasn't said yes yet and he's giving her time. Ryan brings up Jenna's new status as a news anchor telling Drew that she will soon be a celebrity without enough time for him. He says that Drew needs to hurry up and get her to say yes now before it's too late. Outside, Drew is demanding an answer and Jenna says no after being put under tremendous pressure. Ryan and Jenna are back at the lawyers office to sign a settlement before she can be reinstated. Ryan uses her new disappointment in Drew to ask her to dinner. At the settlement meeting, Jenna signs a paper to take a drug test for insurance purposes causing Ryan to run to Wilfred for help. Ryan meets with Kristen and she says that she's decided to stay in town to work things out with Leo. She tearfully admits to Ryan that she had an affair with her boss, Arturo, and hasn't told her husband about it because it would tear him apart. Wilfred desperately comes to Ryan to tell him that Jenna is taking the drug test as he speaks so Ryan runs into his house to blackmail Kristen with her affair to get her to pee in a cup. Ryan runs out with Kristen's pee but is too late and the collector begins driving off. After being yelled at by Ryan, Wilfred jumps in front of the car to give Ryan time. Wilfred is in the hospital being treated for his wounds when Jenna receives a call stating that her urine is clean but she is also pregnant. Before Ryan can tell her the truth, she says its a sign that she needs to marry Drew. Kristen calls Ryan to tell him that he has nothing over her now as she told Leo about the affair and they're getting a divorce. As Wilfred lies in bed, Ryan stands over him to apologize for his recent behavior and ask him to help him set everything right. Wilfred awakens and begins screaming for the nurse because he doesn't know who this stranger in his room is. Ryan runs home in search for Wilfred's will but when he opens his basement door, he finds nothing but a closet. He stares at the closet in disbelief and a tennis ball rolls to his feet. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew * Ray Wise as Colt St. Cloud * Keegan-Michael Key as Dick Barbian * J.P. Manoux as Leo * Gerry Bednob as Mr. Patel * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Uncredited *Danielle Reierson as Insurance Rep ContinuityCategory:US Episodes * Wilfred's loss of memory returns in "Letting Go". * Kristen has had problems with her husband that was seen in "Anger". * Ryan is defending Jenna after her drugged mishap in the previous episode "Sacrifice". * Wilfred shows his knowledge of pop culture once again by referencing Lost. * Wilfred mentions Ryan's suicide attempt in "Happiness". * Kristen's pee reveals she is pregnant after the affair she had with Arturo which she mentions in this episode. Notes * Kristen goes abroad with her boss after splitting with her husband. * The Basement is seemingly an illusion now. * One speculation for Ryan seeing Wilfred as a man is introduced (That Ryan's suicide was a success). Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Ryan distracts Wilfred several times in this episode by blowing bubbles which Wilfred has to pop and count. * While everyone is eating on the table, Wilfred eats from his dog bowl. * Wilfred says he has to spend all night licking Jenna's tears and the sodium will raise his blood pressure. * Wilfred jumps in front of a car and has to go to the vet. * When Wilfred begins screaming for Ryan to leave his room at the vet, it sets of a chain of dog barks. Category:Season 1 (US) Category:US Episodes